


Flower Crowns

by Falloutboi27



Series: Twdg Rare Pairs Week [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Flower Crowns, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27





	Flower Crowns

Ben silently watched as Travis made a flower crown with his sister Gracie. He rested back against the tree trunk behind him as he smiled fondly. As Travis finished his crown, He suddenly turned to Ben as a grin spread across his face. Ben raised a brow as his sister giggle and Travis moved across the grass towards him. He placed the flower crown on Ben’s head, his grin widening.

“A crown for my prince!” Travis declared theatrically. 

Ben snorted as his cheeks turned red; “That was so cheesy.”

Travis placed his hand over his chest in mock hurt. Ben laughed, playfully rolling his eyes. He reached up to gently touch the circlet, adjusting it to sit more comfortably in his hair. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Travis’s cheek. 

“What about my prince?” Ben asked, smiling even as he grew redder. “Doesn’t he need a crown?”

Ben looked over at the pile of flowers Gracie had in front of her in thought. He wasn’t very good at making flower crowns, he could get the flowers to stay together and never turned out how he imagined. Travis noticed his hesitation and offered him an encouraging look. Travis took his hands and pulled him back to where he had been previously sitting.

Ben went along willingly and made himself comfortable between his sister and boyfriend. Gracie grinned brightly as she handed some small blue and white flowers to him. He watched as she went back to weaving flowers together before trying to mimic her movements.

“Here wrap it more like this,” Travis suggested. He leaned closer to show Ben how to wrap the stems more neat and secure. 

Ben felt his cheeks heat up once more as Travis rested his chin on his shoulder. With Travis’s help, Ben finished his crown and held it up to look it over. It wasn’t as neatly down as the crowns companions made, but it turned out better than he would.

“It’s so pretty, Ben!” Gracie exclaimed happily.

“Yeah. You did really well.” Travis smiled as he gazed at the final product. “Put it on me?”

Ben nodded shyly before turned to the other boy, gently settling the crown on his head. He pauses, thinking, before moving to tuck Travis’s dark hair behind his ear. Travis smiled as he pressed a quick kiss to Ben’s lips. Gracie was now finishing her own flower crown and proudly positioning it on her head before coming to stand.

“Come on! I wanna show mom.” Gracie said. She only waited for the boys once she had gotten to the backdoor, waving at them to follow.

Travis snickered as he stood, pulling Ben with him. “We mustn’t keep the princess waiting.”

Ben didn’t miss the opportunity to lace his fingers with the shorter boy’s, smiling happily as he followed him into the house.


End file.
